totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Jedz metodą usta usta!
Totalna Porażka : I Love Money - odcinek 2/15 Czołówka... Willa - Pokój Złotych Cygan próbuje zaimponować Monice robieniem 50-tej pompki. '' '''Cygan : '''I co? Zajebisty jestem, nie? ;3 '''Monica : '''Hmmm...tak w sumie, to nawet dobrze. Szkoda, że wyglądasz jakbyś wyszedł z pod prysznica ;p '''Cygan : '''To tylko pot, jak cię widzę, to od razu robię się spocony ;* '''Monica : '''Dzięki... ;-; Pokój Zwierzeń '''Monica : '''Hahahaha, "spocony, gdy cię widzę" ;') Jest uroczy, ale głupiutki ;p '''Cygan :' Napewno ją wyrwę! >) Willa - Pokój Złotych Carly : Co zrobisz Moniu, chłopaczyna się napalił ;p Monica : '''Nuuu, życie ;p '''Jackie : '''Kto chce sobie zrobić selfika? ;) '''Jake : Ja!Ja! Dajesz! :D Podbiega i przypadkiem popycha Jackie, której telefon wypada z rąk i roztrzaskuje się o ziemię. Jackie : '''?!?!?! :OOOO CZY TY JESTEŚ NORMALNY?! PATRZ, COŚ MI ZROBIŁ Z AJFONEM!!!!! >( '''Cygan : '''Ajfon, srajfon...laska i tak kupisz se nowego, bo cię na to stać. Co histeryzujesz? ;) '''Jackie : '''Ale to dopiero po sezonie -.- jeszcze prawie 3 tygodnie! '''Jake : Oj tam, zaraz go naprawię. Bierze telefon, probuje "poskładać" wybitą szybkę i psuje go jeszcze bardziej. Jackie : Słyszałeś o takiej formie "Wyjebongo w Kongo"? Jake : Pewka. Jackie : Zaraz ty się tam znajdziesz >( LeMindy : 'Muszę to nagrać! Wstawię filmik na wszystkie moje blogi *.* O Bartku również! ''Na wszystko patrzą Janna, Daniel i Alan, którzy strzelają facepalmy. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Alan : Moja drużyna to : Daniel, Janna, Selfie Queen Jackie, Gaduła Carly, Żartowniś Cygan, pozytywna Monica, Użależniona od blogów LeMindy, oferma Jake i ja. Jest tyle dobrego, że nie mamy żadnych antagonistów. Willa - Pokój Zielonych Victor : '''Czy ktoś już ma strategię na nasze zwycięstwo w wyzwaniu? '''Lao Chi : '''A czy ktoś tu myśli? ;') '''Tyron : Morda tam Lao Chi. Ja mam. Wystarczy, że tamci frajerzy usłyszą od nas jakieś kłamstwa na temat jednego znich i bam - będą chcieli go wykopać. Amanda : Nawet może się to udać, ale musimy to zrobić tak, zeby nie skapli się, że to kłamstwo. Lao Chi : 'Myślisz, że nikt na to nie wpadł? -.- '''Amanda : '''Nie, a czy ty myślisz, że każdy na to wpadł? -.- ''patrzy na Venice 'Venice : '''Na co się lampisz? '''Amanda : '''Na nic ;') Ej wy słuchalyście nas? ''patrzy na Net i Shay Shay i Net robią sobie selfie i orientują się, że nie słuchały. '''Shay : Eee tak! Jasne! Net : '''Naturalnie ;) '''Amanda : To co powiedziałam? Net : '''Coś co nie miało żadnego sensu ;') '''Amanda : '''Sama jesteś bez sensu... -.- Pokój Zwierzeń '''Victor : '''Drużyna zapowiada się dosyć ciekawie. Większość z nas ma podobne charaktery, nie licząc Nigela, Shay i Net. Jak przegramy, to oni pojadą na obrady ;) '''Amanda : Nie lubię takich ignorantów -.- Mamy wygrać, a one zamiast omawiać z nami strategię, robią sobie selfie, na których i tak wychodzą brzydko... Willa - Salon Don : '''Witam konkurenci! Gotowi na pierwsze wyzwanie drużynowe? ;) '''Jason : '''Oczywiście, że nie... '''Don : To się cieszę ;) Na początek wylosuję dzisiejszych kapitanów. Wylosowany kapitan będzie płatnikiem, gdy jego drużyna zwycięży, a gdy przegra, on automatycznie trafi do skrzynki i na obrady. Najpierw Złoci. Losuje... Don : 'Wylosowany został Daniel! '''Daniel : ';u; Pokój Zwierzeń '''Daniel : '''Hmmm, gdyby nie to, że kapitan przegranych automatycznie trafi d skrzynki, to bym się cieszył ;u; Willa - Salon '''Don : Teraz Zieloni. Losuje... Don : 'Wylosowana została Venice! '''Venice : '>) Pokój Zwierzeń '''Venice : I to to ja rozumiem! B) Z takim kapitanem Zieloni na stówe wygrają! Willa - Salon Don : 'Okej. Kapitanowie wylosowani, więc wszyscy idziemy teraz do samochodów. Czas na wyzwanie! ''Wyjeżdżają... Wyzwanie Przyjeżdżają na plażę... '''Don : '''Dzisiaj będziecie musieli zagrać w "Poczuj smak buziaka"! '''Carly : What? Don : Wyznaczycie po cztery osoby do przenoszenia jedzenia i pięć do jego odgadywania. Przenosić żarcie będziecie ustami! Wlaśnie dlatego mówa o buziaku. Jackie : 'Fuj... ;-; '''Don : '''Potrawy, które są na tym stole to w sumie przyprawy, warzywa i kremy. ''Odkrywa stół. ''Są tutaj : Bekon, Cebula, Masło orzechowe, Syrop Klonowy, Pancakes, Curry, Kminek oraz Brukselka. Smakujący będą mieli zakryte oczy. Za każde odgadnięcie potrawy drużyna zdobędzie punkt. 5 punktów to wygrana. A teraz podzielcie się na przenoszących i smakujących. ''Kilka minut póżniej... '''Zieloni : *'Przenoszący : Shay, Victor, Nigel, Tyron' *'Odgadujący : Amanda, Net, Lao Chi, Jason, Venice' Złoci : *'Przenoszący : Jackie, Daniel, Alan, LeMindy' *'Odgadujący : Jake, Janna, Monica, Cygan, Carly' Don : 'Gotowi? Start! ''Zawodnicy zajmują stanowiska i rozpoczynają grę. Każdy bierze do ust jakieś jedzenie i pędzi do jednego z odgadujących. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Daniel : Najłatwiej jest zacząć od Pancakes i cebuli. Każdy to przecież rozpozna ;) Monica : To wyzwanie jest obzydliwe, ale cóż, trzeba się poświęcić dla ekipy. czułam zapach perfum, które ma Alan, więc pewnie on mnie całował. Cygan będzie zazdrosny xD. Wyzwanie Złoci całują każdego po kolei, Zieloni mają różną kolejność. LeMindy przenosi do ust Cygana Pancakes. Cygan : '''To są Pancakes! Wiem, bo są zajebiste i ciągle je wpierdalałem, gdy byłem mały! '''Don : Punkt dla Złotych! Pokój Zwierzeń LeMindy : No jasne, ze nie będę całować laski. Co by pomyślał Bartek ;o... Cygan : '''Pancakes i Syrop Klonowy <3333 OMOMOMOMOMOM Wyzwanie '''Janna : '''Cebula! '''Amanda : '''Kminek! Ble! '''Cygan : Syrop Klonowy! Lao Chi : '''Pancakes! '''Carly : '''Brukselka! Fuuu... '''Don : Jak narazie 3-2 dla Złotych! Jeszcze 2 minuty! Czas mija bardzo szybko... Don : '4-4! 10 sekund! 10!...9!....8! ''Monica odgaduje Curry. '''Monica : '''To jest Curry! '''Don : 4! ....3!....2!....1!...0!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP! KONIEC CZASU!!! Pokój Zwierzeń Amanda : 'To było coś tak obrzydliwego....Ochyda! Miałam w ustach ten wstrętny kminek! FU! Rzyga...'' '''Jackie : Umieram... * Lao Chi : Odgadujący mieli łatwiej...nie musieli calować osób tej samej płci... ;-; Net : Nie odgadłam ani jednej rzeczy (please)... Werdykt Don : Ogłaszam, że dzisiaj 5-4 zwyciężyła drużyna....................................ZŁOTYCH! Złoci : 'TAK! :D '''Don : '''To znaczy, że Daniel zostaje płatnikiem, a czek Venice automatycznie trafia do kasy pancernej! '''Venice : ';__; 'Don : '''To wszystko na dzisiaj! Po powrocie do willi Zieloni zastanowią się nad nominacją dwóch osób poza Venice, która już jest zagrożona. ''Wyjeżdżają z plaży... Pokój Zwierzeń '''Venice : '''To nie tak mialo być! Ja miałam być płatnikiem! >( '''Victor : '''Kto zawinił najbardziej? Net i Venice - nie odgadły żadnej z przypraw. Teraz trzeba się zastanowić nad trzecią osobą, bo te dwie już są w skrzynce (Net na pewno będzie)... Willa - Pokój Zielonych '''Amanda : To kogo nominujemy? -.- Victor : Kogoś, kto najmniej przyłożył się do wyzwania....'' patrzy na Net.'' Net : '''Mam coś na cyckach? Spoglądasz na nie jakoś... '''Victor : Tylko się zagapiłem... Lao Chi : 'Wszystko się okaże w skarbcu. Skarbiec ''Wchodzi cała drużyna Zielonych. 'Don : '''Czas rozpocząć pierwsze głosowanie. Venice już jest w skrzynce, więc musicie nominować jeszcze 2 osoby w ciągu 15 minut. Inaczej decyzję podejmie płatnik. Czas, start! ''Zaczyna się odliczanie... 'Venice : '''Dobra, ja jestem kapitanem i jestem już zagrożona, więc poprowadzę głosowanie. Kto jest za Tyronem? ''Nikt. '''Venice : Kto za Nigelem? Nikt. Venice : 'Kto za Shay? ''4 osoby. 'Venice : '''Kto za Amandą? ''3 osoby. 'Venice : '''Kto za Lao Chi? ''3 osoby. 'Venice : '''Kto za Jasonem? ''Nikt. 'Venice : '''Kto za Net? ''7 osób. '''Venice : I''' kto za Victorem? Nikt. '''Venice : '''Ok. To pójdą Net, Shay i ja. '''Net : '''To niedorzeczne, dlaczego my? '''Lao Chi : Bo najmniej się w zadaniu przydałyście? -.- Net : '''Ty też nie byłeś super -.- '''Shay : A ja nie wiem, co ja zrobiłam -.- Tyron : '''Gówno -.- Pokój Zwierzeń '''Net : Postaram się przeciągnąć całe to głosowanie ;p Nie pozwolę, by odpadł ktoś dobry, zamiast tych wrednych pizdokleszczów ;-; Skarbiec Czas mija i mija, a kłótnia nadal trwa... Don : '''Spokój! Czy już jesteście gotowi? '''Lao Chi, Amanda, Victor, Venice i Tyron : Tak! Net i Shay : Nie! Don : Większość jest. Dobrze, słucham wyboru. Venice : Ja, Net i Shay. Don : 'Dobrze. ''Woła Złotych i wrzuca czeki Net, Shay i Venice do skrzynki. Net patrzy na to z pogardą. '''Net : Teraz już na pewno odpadniesz! ;') Shay : Właśnie, chciałysmy uratować przy okazji Ciebie, a ty sama doprowadziłaś się do takiej sytuacji. ;-; Venice : Jeszcze zobaczymy, kto wyleci ;) Przychodzą Złoci. Don : 'Zieloni wybrali najgorszą trójkę. 1 czek należy do Venice, która była kapitanem, więc została automatycznie wrzucona do kasy pancernej. 2 czek należy do Net. '''Daniel : ':/ '''Don : '''3 czek to czek od .................................... Pokój Zwierzeń '''Daniel : '''Pliska, Amanda ;-; Skarbiec '''Don : Shay. Zieloni : :OOO Shay : ;-; Don : 'Tak więc Venice, Net i Shay pojadą z Danielem na obrady. Reszta zawodników jest bezpieczna.Rozejdźcie się. ''Odchodzą... Obrady Zawodnicy przyjeżdżają do knajpy z Tacos. '''Daniel : Mmm Tacos! Uwielbiam meksykańską kuchnie! Venice : '''Ja też! :D '''Net : '''Co ty pieprzysz Venice, przecież rano mówiłaś.... '''Venice : Miałam na myśli amerykańską! Net : '''Mhm -.- '''Daniel : '''To chciałbym teraz was posłuchać. Net, dlaczego tu trafiłaś i dlaczego powinnaś zostać? '''Net : '''Trafiłam tutaj, ponieważ 7 osób z mojej drużyny uznało, że najgorzej poradziłam sobie z wyzwaniem. Fakt, że nie udało mi się zgadnąć większości potraw, ale nie byłam jedyna! Powinnam zostać, ponieważ jestem lojalna, sprytna i inteligentna pomimo tego, jaka się wydaję. '''Daniel : '''Rozumiem. A ty Venice? '''Venice : '''Trafiłam tu tylko dlatego, że byłam kapitanem. A powinnam tu zostać dlatego, że jestem przebiegła i lojalna wobec sojuszów (jeśli planowałbyś jakiś ;p). '''Daniel : Dobrze. Shay? Teraz twoja kolej. Shay : '''Zacznę od tego, że ja i Net chciałyśmy przeciągnąć głosowanie, żeby do szkrzynki trafili Amanda i Lao Chi, bo wiemy że ich nie lubisz. W ten sposób Venice zostałaby na 100%, ale ona nie głosowała na nich, tylko ich jeszcze poparła. Byłaby bezpieczna, a tak to jest niepewna... '''Venice : -.- Daniel : 'Poważnie? Dlaczego na nich nie zagłosowałaś? '''Venice : '''Bo byli dobrzy w dzisiejszym zadaniu. '''Daniel : '''A teraz możesz poświęcić swoją szansę na nagrodę dla nich...Muszę się jeszcze zastanowić nad ostateczną decyzją. Wracamy! ''Wracają... Pokój Zwierzeń 'Venice : '''O kurwa,chyba się wkopałam. '''Net : '''Venice niby jest przebiegła, a wkopała samą siebie... facepalm'' Eliminacje 'Don : '''Rozpoczynamy drugą ceremonię eliminacji. Z osiemnastu zostanie was siedemnaście. Pożegnamy się z jedną zawodniczką drużyny Zielonej. Oddaję głos Danielowi. '''Daniel : '''Wszystkie czymś mnie zaciekawiłyście. Była propozycja sojuszu, lojalność, mądrość, bezmyślność. Nic do was nie mam, ale jednej czek anuluję. Pierwszą zapraszam Shay. ''Podchodzi... Pokój Zwierzeń '''Shay : '''Uwaga...Chwila prawdy! Eliminacje '''Daniel : Jesteś silną konkurentką, ale nie masz pustki w głowie i starałaś się, aby opóźniono głosowanie. Masz wolę walki. Oddam ci pierwszy czek. Oddaje jej czek. Shay : '''Tak! Dziękuję ;* Pokój Zwierzeń '''Shay : Danielu, obiecuję ci, że gdy będę płatnikiem, a ty trafisz na obrady, na pewno cię nie wyrzucę! :) Eliminacje Daniel : 'Venice, podejdź. ''Podchodzi... '''Daniel : '''Jesteś w porządku, ale mam do ciebie zastrzeżenia. Czy na prawdę byłabyś lojalna? '''Venice : '''Oczywiście! '''Daniel : '''Mogłabyś być pewna, że zostaniesz, gdybyś zagłosowała przeciw Lao Chi i Amandzie, a także nie zagłosowała na Shay. Wolałaś poświęcić swoją szansę na wygranie tych pieniędzy, niż na utratę twardego przeciwnika, jakim jest Amanda czy Lao Chi. Podjąłem już decyzję. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Venice : Oby słuszną. Eliminacje Daniel : '''Zadecydowały o tym w większości słowa Shay - "Próbowałyśmy opóźnić głosowanie, wtedy Venice zostałaby na 100%, ale ona ich jeszcze poparła". Popełniłaś błąd, który kosztuje cię zwycięstwo. Muszę anulować twój czek. '''Net : '''Uff... '''Venice : ;-; Ok. Taka jest twoja decyzja. Czek Venice zostaje anulowany. Odchodzi... Venice : '''Dopiero teraz zrozumiałam, że popełnilam największy błąd w życiu. Mogłabym jeszcze coś tu pokazać, a tak to dupa blada jak ja. '''Daniel : '''Net, podejdź odebrać swój czek ;) '''Net : Jej xd Daniel : 'Nie masz jednak pustki w głowie, skoro chciałaś pozbyć się tych osób, co ja :) Tym udowodniłaś, ze jesteś godna zostania w Meksyku. ''Oddaje jej czek. 'Net : '''Dzięki :) '''Don : '''Na dzisiaj wystarczy wrażeń. Jutro kolejne zadanie przed wami i kolejny dzień mniej od poznania zwyciezcy ILM! Idźcie spać, do zobaczenia rano! ''Odchodzą... Pokój Zwierzeń '''Lao Chi : '''A więc tak to uknuli... -.- Dopilnuję, żeby jak najszybciej wylecieli! '''Amanda : Jeszcze pożałują, że chcieli się mnie pozbyć >( Teraz dopiero się rozkręcę! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki BO$$A Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki : I Love Money